


阴差阳错

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK800-60, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Omega!Perkins
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: Alpha哼起歌来，同时试图用一些成人级画面安抚自己的暴躁，该死，他喷的抑制剂已经开始失效了，再有人敢出来碍着他往佩金斯奔去他可能真的会直接跟人打起来，还得边拆了那个王八蛋的关节边走，最后丢在房间门口，让他的Omega看一眼把人打到瘫痪的战绩，跟个傻子一样。炫耀力量的求偶期年轻雄性动物。前台的Beta招待员都被他吓得不轻，Beta闻不到信息素变化，但是60一副怒气冲冲的样子，她在60要踏进电梯的时候才说得出话：“请问您是要去哪号房间？”“815。”60听起来很不耐烦。“那里已经被包层了，请您不要——”她只来得及听到60讥讽的笑声。





	阴差阳错

60跑下回旋的楼梯，顾不上看被他惊得飞起来的鸟是怎样拍着翅膀散开，在上方蒙蒙亮的天空中留下灰色剪影的，修长挺拔的身影让下面几个宿醉的小姑娘尖叫着醒了，有个长得还挺漂亮，可惜60根本没有心情看。

手撑着路中央的栏杆越过去的时候有几个人对他吹了口哨，大概都是在夸他灵活和不要命的：穿着大件风衣跑着实是件危险系数极高的事。60挥手，表达对停车按喇叭司机的歉意和不屑，中指举得很高。

他低头看了眼时间，距离佩金斯上次发消息给他已经过去了十二分钟，期间为了赶路60踢飞了好几个挡路的垃圾桶，撞到了无数个人。还有八分钟……60皱起眉头，他看到了那座标志性的大厦，肯定是够60找到酒店里指定的房间了。佩金斯没说错，按照他给的路线又隐蔽又快捷，一路上都没有什么摄像头。

所以这人到底是干什么的，他为什么会比本地人60还要熟悉这里的小道？而且佩金斯怎么又换了一个号码？60脑子里自动匹配到了整天用一次性电话的特工，但是，算了吧，佩金斯那个只会命令人的样子，怎么说也应该是幕后指挥人员。对，佩金斯只会下令，到之后可能会指挥60都干不了。

Alpha哼起歌来，同时试图用一些成人级画面安抚自己的暴躁，该死，他喷的抑制剂已经开始失效了，再有人敢出来碍着他往佩金斯奔去他可能真的会直接跟人打起来，还得边拆了那个王八蛋的关节边走，最后丢在房间门口，让他的Omega看一眼把人打到瘫痪的战绩，跟个傻子一样。炫耀力量的求偶期年轻雄性动物。

前台的Beta招待员都被他吓得不轻，Beta闻不到信息素变化，但是60一副怒气冲冲的样子，她在60要踏进电梯的时候才说得出话：“请问您是要去哪号房间？”

“815。”60听起来很不耐烦。

“那里已经被包层了，请您不要——”

她只来得及听到60讥讽的笑声。

 

时间回到十二分钟之前。大学生60刚窝在自己公寓的大床上，给原来的舍友盖文打了电话，要盖文帮他请假，语气十分理直气壮。

“你知道那群老不死已经被我烦到了，我过去最近请假的次数太多了，再要我打过去他们肯定会把我骂一通……我不想听他们废话，你去。”

“我他妈又凭什么要帮你听老头们废话！”盖文暴怒。“你弟搞我……你弟给我惹的麻烦事情也够多了！你以为我又没少被他们啰嗦吗！我请假都得叫900帮说的！”  
“互帮互助，下次我帮你打，叫900帮忙也行，快去。”

“行啊，自从标记了Omega之后脾气越来越大了，搬出去住了就夜夜笙歌，越来越像个到了合法喝酒年龄的人了啊？还记得你上次喝醉干了什么吗？”盖文挖苦他道。

60懒得听他的垃圾话，直接挂掉了。也是因为他头真的很痛，没力气对付盖文了，笑话，他刚才起码撸了三四管，皮都像磨破了一样阵痛，但是发情期显然才刚刚开始，盖文跟他说话的时候60都心不在焉，只在最后那句话上有了点关注。

操他妈的第一次，操他的佩金斯·大卫·伊万诺夫同志，操他妈的绑定加深，60逃避地用床上的第二个枕头捂住脸，这玩意儿还是给佩金斯准备的，但是男人已经三个月没有联系过60了，更糟的是，他们的发情期从上次之后诡异地彻底同步了。

这意味着佩金斯就算不在60身边60也会发情，这样就算了，60一开始还心存侥幸地想反正接触不多，强度是不会影响的。

第一个月状态还行，60就地倒在沙发上打了一天的飞机，完全离不开那一大团柔软的海绵填充物，爬去五米内的冰箱那里掏一点冷沙拉吃都办不到，只因为60在沙发缝里找到了一丁半点佩金斯的信息素味，上次他们在这上面可消磨去了不少时间，但见鬼，他明明把沙发套拆下来洗过一回了，60边虚弱地打手冲变想，看来下次要放三倍多的洗涤剂。

啊不了，佩金斯的樱桃酒味真好闻，一开始会是酸涩的，可是60慢慢把他操熟了之后就是浓郁的甜味，让人回想起露水点缀的点点鲜红，放进口中会有无限的柔软甜腻感，藏在这缝隙中的就是这最终的味道，60光是靠这个意向就射了它个七八回，没清醒过来他都觉得自己疯了。

第二个月就没那么好受了，佩金斯大约也是感受到了他们之间的连接，于是在发情期来临的当天恰恰好他的快递就到了60手上，寄件人写的还是原来那个假名字，看的60差点就想丢掉了。他就应该丢掉的，因为一回到家打开，60就发现了那是佩金斯的一条领带。

看起来价格不菲的墨绿色领带整齐折好放在真空袋里，60对这种事情毫无经验，就抱着莫名的信任直接打开了，结局就是，那上面他妈沾满了佩金斯干涸的蜜液，60还不要命地凑上去闻了闻。然后，哗，Alpha发情期瞬间激活。

60努力在没有人的地方也保持尊严了，可惜他没有做到，骨髓里深藏的本能战胜了60在演讲上吹嘘的自制力，60最终换着花样操起了那根领带，用它裹住分身头部假装他是在操男人早就不存在的处女膜也行，用它绑住在空气中膨胀、找不到肉套限制的结也行，或者究极绝望的时候把它当成佩金斯薄薄的嘴唇咬烂也可以。

想到佩金斯是在还没有发情的状态下把这条领带淋得湿透60就停不下来，唯一的处理方法只有佩金斯是直接把它塞进了蜜穴，妈的，刚拿出来的时候上面还没有全部干透，显然是当天送达的新鲜原味领带，可能前几个小时它还可能刮痛了佩金斯的嫩壁60就又恼火又觉得火辣，妈的经验丰富的社会人。第二天醒来60都不能明白自己还有这么多创造力，这都可以载入自传了：《R.K.60：一段被高龄危产Omega捉弄的不堪岁月》，不过60保证这本小册子只会有几页。

第三个月，好啊，60终于能对佩金斯每个月发情期就是不稳定这个猜测下定论了，这次发情来的如此突然，甚至奇幻地和60昨晚看了网飞福利电视剧，第二天早上自然晨勃接到了一起，等60发现自己不是对着大奶子女演员撸，而是对着佩金斯小小的暗粉色的乳头撸的时候，事情已经晚了。

万幸佩金斯这次没有给他寄什么奇奇怪怪的东西来，60抓起床头柜准备好的矿泉水（纯粹是被前两次隔空榨干吓出了预防手段），打算喝完这口他就开启手机飞行模式，拒听联邦快递的通知，谁敲门都不开。润滑油也拿一下，刚才是欲望上头，连吐口水都忘了，手一刻也不离开分身才撸痛自己的。别说，佩金斯虽然是有胡茬，他身上的其他部位可没什么毛发，60吸他的奶可从来不怕落了兴致。嘴巴那么毒，身体果然还是典型Omega的。  
60舔了舔嘴唇，打算今天就靠这个性癖点度过了。佩金斯的身体意外地耐品，也还算是给了守活寡的Alpha一点抚慰。

他拿起手机，刚拉下设置界面，天杀的匿名信息就跳了出来：“半个小时内赶到第一次打炮的那个酒店，同一个房间，快。”

有盖文在的话盖文肯定会说他的表情像是打开浏览器发现所有的网页收藏都被改成了阿曼达在线教育中心，60敬爱阿曼达，但是这个，去你妈的。

一场推理在60脑海里迅速展开了，零点几毫秒内他就露出了他们兄弟间只有他有的阴阳怪气微笑，“怎么不直接打电话呢？万一我没看到你怎么办？哇，该不会是发情的话都说不出来，只能浪叫了吧？”末了还加了一个眯眼微笑的emoji表情，佩金斯肯定会看到就想起他。

60打着哼哼，给自己拨弄了两下，毫不客气地想象起佩金斯真的就是这样，手湿得都划不开屏幕，不得不求助于语音输入，可还是含糊不清，最后只能咬着牙擦干一根手指，把手机拖到身下，缓慢地打字起来，一个一个字母来。最好还是带了震动，酥酥麻麻的感觉带着整只手更加抖动起来，不然少了一根小指小穴都会空虚起来，没有额外的补偿可不行。60觉得这够带劲。

 

有趣的是，佩金斯还真的在好几分钟后给他回了短信，没有在激将法下打电话嘲讽过来，他的话很简短，只有一个“是”字。

然后60就射了自己一手，以他的年龄和Alpha身份来说百分之百算是早泄，但是淦，他早泄得心甘情愿。“还真是这样啊……”他半是嫌弃半是兴奋地自言自语道。

见他没有马上恢复，佩金斯像是真的一点也等不及了，他的下一条信息如此饥渴，60一个乌龟打滚就从床上跳了起来，翻箱倒柜找着他发情期都不舍得用的Alpha抑制剂，太昂贵了，但是他必须马上出门，还不能打穿每栋大楼直线过去。

佩金斯说：“过来，我就告诉你我的全名。”

 

这就是60急忙套上衣服，风衣外套一颗扣子都没扣上就开始狂跑，并且在十五分钟内就穿越了好几个街区的全部原因了。路上他喷掉了一整瓶抑制剂，还是直接对着腺体喷；Alpha抑制剂极少被使用，因为任何一款用起来对Alpha而言都是痛苦的，60这样在发情期边缘的就更是拿蜜蜂毒针往脖子上不停地扎，但他需要保持清醒。

但在失去理智和强制理性的煎熬下60也突然想通了一件事，假设绑定加深并且开始互相影响的话，他那疯狗一样的狂热十有八九也是佩金斯传递过来的，不是他本人的意愿：60对跟佩金斯干炮总是有种畏惧感，毕竟每次被用到脱力，要么昏睡到被客房电话礼貌地请出去，要么当场被抛弃，要么眼睁睁看着佩金斯连句再见都不说就走掉的可是60而不是佩金斯。

最过分的一次是事后佩金斯叫60去楼下的干洗店帮他拿送去干洗的衣服，60真的就颤着腿扶着扶手下去了，结果根本就是谎言，60怒气冲冲回去的时候佩金斯已经退房了，这人连给60换身新衣服的想法都没有，Alpha打车回去的时候还被司机嫌弃了一番：“现在的年轻人怎么回事，下次去夜店的时候带个小包包行吗？再不济就穿两层，还能有点强奸情趣，真他娘臭。”

腿都合不拢的60在后座话都说不出来，司机百分之八是把他当成被搞的小白脸了，rA9在上，他只是老二被那个Omega用到夹腿都会疼的地步而已。全世界都在关心Omega权益，就没有人管管按摩棒Alpha的诉求吗？被搞了三天，还倒贴了干洗费和车费，回去还有一大堆学业上的事情要处理，60又做错了什么？

“你只是摊上了不好惹的Omega罢了。”60唯二的朋友，亲弟900如此评论。

“明明你的也不好惹啊？盖文喝多了还会跟我比划你的尺寸不如我？”60还是很困惑。

“……”

总而言之，60在没到达指定楼层前就已经开始操空气不能算是他的问题；仗着佩金斯肯定会黑掉酒店摄像头是无稽之谈，那是佩金斯应该做的，他既然不想暴露身份就最好连他绑定Alpha做的丢人事都全部抹除记录。  
60扭曲着脸，明知道不会有人看到还是扣起了风衣，试图挡一下西装裤里越来越明显的胀大，这次一定要记得在佩金斯面前保持形象——这可是佩金斯求他来的，对，用了筹码来求的。  
他镇定地快步走到了815房间门口，就在电梯出来的右手边第一间，有人确实是等不及了。

60用左脚凶狠地踩了下右脚，感觉痛萎了那么一点点。这是他这几个月特地回家会了一下他亲爱的父亲卡姆斯基学来的成果。虽然听到60请求进行抵抗信息素影响训练的时候卡姆斯基优雅地摇了摇头：“儿子，你别想了，绑定作用永远比你想象的恐怖的多，连我都不能幸免”，他还是让60体会了一下The Omega的操控威力。之后60当着51和900的面疯了大半天，差点把兄弟按在爸爸面前操，51实在是嫌弃他那样子难看才教他的这个方法，是实用的，60气归气，还是得意洋洋：他不信佩金斯这样的普通Omega能打得过卡姆斯基这样强大的The Omega。

 

但也许60又双叒低估佩金斯了。

 

Alpha慢慢打开了门，不出意料的，门没锁上，明知是为了让他直接进来，60还是又开始恼怒了，这Omega到底哪来的自信发情成这样还不把自己锁好……算了，跟佩金斯有关的事情大都不可理喻，佩金斯总是表现得像是随时能叫来一整支军队，60的地位则比那些随他呼唤的士兵还低。

无知如他这时候还不知道事情的真相就是这样。

60谨慎地先憋了一口气，让房间内的荷尔蒙先被稀释一下才敢开始呼吸，然后赶紧说出心里悄悄排练了几十遍的台词：“……整层楼都是你的味道，这就是你包层的原因？还是怕有别的人给我开门，我会看不上你，宁愿发情期和别的Omega度过也不选你呢，佩金斯？……佩金斯？！”

他的Omega像是没听到他说的话，还沉浸在自己的快感中，这也是合情理的，因为佩金斯正赤身裸体趴在成堆的性爱玩具里，种类之多足够让阅尽千百部色情录像的60都有些认不出来，还除了被丢在边缘的那一群基本都沾满了润滑液还是什么鬼液体，反正在酒店焦黄色的灯光下都水光润亮得不行，数量庞大，款式齐全，虽然大多数都是巨大的假阴茎。

60一点也不想知道佩金斯怎么把那根模拟猫科动物类长满了倒刺的玩具塞进去的，还有那根还在用最后一点电量震动的山羊鸡巴又是怎么用到没电的，甚至还有明显是模仿矮肥中年上班族的短短小屌，60怀疑它被整个吸进去过，不然怎么有好几根同款的；还有女士的外用内用同体按摩棒、被咬断的红色捆绑绳（佩金斯一个人绑不上恼羞成怒咬断的？）、散落一地的钢珠（从分布来看应该是一次性排出来的）、手铐……别的60不想辨认了，因为所有的都没有佩金斯身上插着夹着的东西来的刺激。

60目瞪口呆地看着佩金斯嘴里塞着口球，厚厚的遮光眼罩滑下了一半，露出一边无神的眼睛，乳夹艰难地夹紧又小又硬的乳头，居然还在振动，细长的尿道棒被顶出来了不少，亏他还记得用环掐住分身根部，身上的一系列青紫痕迹就不说了，最引人注目的还是那只壮观的，逼真的，整头独角兽。佩金斯就趴在它身下，跟被驯服的雌兽一样，撅起屁股把自己往独角兽腹下奇形怪状的双阴茎上送，因为本来就是小小的身形意外的合适，不太合适的是那两根假屌位置实在太高了，摆出怎样腰塌下来的淫荡姿势佩金斯都不能吞到底。

怎么会有Omega渴求成这个样子，60想掩面逃跑，而且还刚好就是他的Omega，因为全身上下都是运作的嗡嗡作响的玩具所以听不到60刚才那段漂亮的调情……如果是骑在独角兽身上60还更能接受一点，那样佩金斯看起来还没那么痴迷，骑假屌是孤身Omega经常会做的事，参考某位友人60能接受，跟配种一样的趴伏就过了，60长叹，潜意识里已经安排好实在不行给佩金斯买个背上用的独角兽算了。  
这到底是60绑定的Omega，再不想管他也得管，何况意识到60的存在后佩金斯就呜咽着把自己从独角兽身上拔了下来，然后朝60爬过来，两穴里溢出的蜜液在木地板上留下一条歪歪扭扭的痕迹：“Con……”佩金斯呼唤着60，这还是上一次60哄骗他告诉他叫佩金斯才有的亲密称呼，尽管60有点出戏，他还是欣然接受了。

但60没有主动走过去，他歪着头打量佩金斯，脸上的表情说不上愉悦。他其实真的不喜欢佩金斯把自己玩成这样才来找他，好像60是什么最终手段的玩具一样……直观地说，心眼极小的Alpha又吃玩具的醋了，但是这次，可能是一连串冲击下来60有了缓冲能力，他开始能更沉稳地对待佩金斯对他发出的请求信号了，甚至还能认真地生气。  
“你还没有告诉我你的全名。”

60嫌弃地皱了下鼻子，他流淌的血液是在因为情欲几近沸腾，心倒是冷酷起来了。没办法，每次干炮后佩金斯都像是更服从了一点，到了这个时候，佩金斯已经会在60把双手背在身后时不再废话，而是从裤腿往上嗅，直到鼻腔喷出的热气打在60的勃起上了。

见几次整张脸都贴上去吸入Alpha的雄性气味都没能让60动手后，佩金斯终于发现情况不太对了。

但佩金斯还是佩金斯，华盛顿的得力情报人员，他想得到的他现在就要。

他看着60的眼睛，完全的俯视角度，绝对能满足每一个Alpha可笑的征服欲：“那你得让我觉得物有所值。”


End file.
